


Nobody like you

by Signourney



Category: Air Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signourney/pseuds/Signourney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is always nice when someone believes in you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody like you

**Author's Note:**

> Old story from 2006
> 
> Small update for spelling mistakes and punctuation dialogue on 16-05-2014.

A sigh passed his lips as he leaned with his hands on the window-sill of the top level of the school. Mikura Kazuma, better known as Kazu, was looking out of the window, right onto the schools playground.

It was a nice day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the frogs were quaking happily in their ponds. A fine day indeed yet Kazu's expression didn't seem like he found it a fine day at all, Emiri pondered as she watched him. She hesitated in the doorway of the class room, wondering whether or not she should bother him.

She always felt as if she bothered him when she talked to him. After all he was always so busy with the team, challenges, training and whatever else Minami Itsuki thought up. She furrowed her eyebrows. Ikki surely was an idiot, always getting them into trouble so she didn't get why Kazu so thoughtlessly followed that moron all the time.

Finally she made up her mind and with a straightening of her shoulders, clutching her books tightly to her chest, she made way towards him. "Hello Kazu."

The blond, hat wearing boy, lifted his head and looked up at her. His face softened for a bit as he smiled and greeted her. "Hey Emiri."

"So what are you looking at?" she asked him gently.

He shrugged as he looked back to the play ground. "Nothing specific."

She followed his gaze and found a small group standing in a corner. She didn't have to look to closely to who they were. It was obvious from the start. Ikki, Wanijima Agito/Akito, Onigiri and Mihotoke Issa (though most people only knew him by the name Buccha). Kazu's team members in Kogarasumaru, their AT-team.

"Nothing specific huh," she muttered and he looked up surprised before smiling again.

"I guess they are something specific."

"Yeah a bit too much if you ask me."

Kazu couldn't exactly argue that. Kogarasumaru team was very specific indeed. Specifically special. He sighed again, his eyes returning once more to his team mates. He didn't really have that specific thing the other four had. They all had their specialties and they were very good. He had speed but then Ikki was very fast also so it wasn't that special.  
Emiri could see his eyes clouding over again and frowned. It was common knowledge that Kazu felt that he was less than the rest, specifically Ikki which was the reason why he followed him like that. But there was so much that Kazu had that made him at least equal to Ikki if not better. She honestly couldn't stand the fact that Kazu thought that way about himself but she didn't really know how to let him know that he shouldn't. After all she didn't want to be intrusive.

"Sooo…when is the next battle?" she asked, wanting to get him out of his bad thoughts but not sure how.

"Not sure," he stated as he stretched out before regarding her. "But I'm sure it'll be soon because Ikki has been a bit restless lately."

"Well let me know. I'll be there to support you."

"Thanks Emiri. The guys will appreciate that too. It's always nice knowing that there are people supporting you when you battle, tha-" he trailed of there, looking behind her rather than at her.

"That believe in you?" she suggested. 

He nodded. 

She took in a deep, shaky breath, her cheeks turning red. "I believe in you," she blurted out. Her voice was soft, softer then she had meant it to be but he heard it nonetheless.  
He looked surprised but then looked her straight in the eye. "Thank you."

She could tell he was sincerely touched by this. It was written in his eyes. She really liked his eyes and she would've loved looking in them a bit longer if she wasn't so embarrassed and readjusted her eyes to a crack in the wall behind him.

"Uhm, I uh I have to go now. I was meant to meet someone downstairs so uh-" she turned around. "I'll see you around, Kazu."

Before she could completely turn around, Kazu grabbed her upper arm gently. She froze for a second before looking back at him. Her eyes widened at how close his face was to her and she could feel her face growing hotter and hotter by the second. His face still came closer until his lips touched her cheek.

Emiri blinked. He did not just do what she thought he just did?

"I mean it, Emiri. Thank you," he smiled again before letting go of her arm and turning around. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. "See you later Emiri."  
Her full body turned around now and she touched her cheek as she watched him go. Then she sighed as she felt something stir in her stomach. She was going to have a very non-productive upcoming week. She just knew it.

Daydream, daydream and daydream.


End file.
